In a photolithography process of a semiconductor manufacturing process, a liquid processing apparatus performs a processing by supplying a processing liquid (e.g., a resist) to a surface of a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, referred to as a “wafer”) as a substrate. In order to increase the throughput, the liquid processing apparatus may include a plurality of cups having a substrate holding unit therein so that wafers are processed in parallel in the cups. Further, in order to reduce the manufacturing cost of the apparatus, the apparatus may be configured such that a nozzle is shared between the plurality of cups, and the nozzle is moved between the plurality of cups by an arm.
Further, in the liquid processing apparatus in which a nozzle is shared by a plurality of cups as described above, a plurality of nozzles may be provided to supply different kinds of processing liquids in order to deal with diversification of processings. In this case, for example, each nozzle is placed on a placing portion outside the cup, and the arm selectively holds one of the nozzles and conveys the nozzle onto a wafer of each cup, thereby performing a processing. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-241382 discloses a liquid processing apparatus configured in that manner.